These Violent Delights Have Violent Ends
by steph2009
Summary: 'I lied. I lied. I lied. Shigure…I love you….Shigure' She suffered in silence for she was too prideful to ask for him back.
1. Guilt and The Sin Committed

Guilt coursed through her. Akito Sohma lay in a ball on her cot.

_'I was unaware that I could feel these feelings…guilt…sadness…pain…' _Akito closed her eyes and sank lower into the covers. Disgust washed through her at the very memory of what she had done. _'The disgust lies truly within myself…' _Akito admitted. Her dark eyes filled with tears as his face flashed before her. _'Shigure…' _She sighed longingly. _'Why did I…?' _

_"Kureno…" Akito touched the rooster's face and pressed herself up against him. Her touch was gentle, but her eyes were anything but. Hot rage and immense hurt swam in her eyes. "Make the pain go away…" _

_"Akito…" He had whispered and attempted to push her away. Her hands fisted his shirt in reaction. Kureno sighed. "You're only going to regret this…" His act of kindness only enraged her further. She ripped open his button up shirt, leaving angry red marks across his chest from her nails._

_ "I don't care!" She shouted, irrational rage filled her. Her lips smashed to his. Anger coursed through her again and again. Not directed at Kureno, but at Shigure for the attention he was paying to her own mother and the smug look on her mother's face. Small satisfaction washed through her as he began to comply to her advances, but that satisfaction she would soon learn was short lived._

_ "This is only going to hurt you more…" She overheard Kureno whisper as he hovered over her. The rage she felt came back tenfold as she grabbed a hold of Kureno's shoulder and pushed herself onto him. White searing pain tore through her body. The virginal barrier broke. _

_ "Kureno…" Akito had breathed as he hovered over her. His whole body was still as if waiting for her. This should have soothed her, but instead it only enraged her into insanity. She shoved her hips up roughly. Her eyes seemed to be conveying a message to him: Don't be gentle.. I need this._

_ Kureno closed his eyes to block it. Akito flipped them and preceded to take it the way she wanted. She glared at him as if daring him to oppose her wish. Kureno sighed and closed his eyes. Before long, he was lost in the guilty pleasure she dealt. _

_ The sex was quiet except for their moans and grunts. No real emotion such as love existed in the joining. There were no declarations that lovers usually make. It was just raw sex spawned from anger. _

_ He had left shortly after finishing and she…well…she curled into a naked ball. _

Kureno's shirt was still open as he walked down the hallway. The marks she'd left on his chest were now bleeding. Her nails had dung into him over and over again and he was sore all over.

"Shigure!" Kureno stopped at the sound of Ayame's voice. They were acting again while Hatori simply sat at the side reading a medical book. He looked up when Kureno rounded the corner. Ayame and Shigure stopped and looked as Hatori closed his book with a snap.

"What on earth happened to you?" Ayame asked as he stared at the younger man. You look as though you've been mauled! Oh!" Ayame cried dramatically as he fell to him. He grabbed his shirt and convincing sobbed, "so many buttons missing! It's okay, my love, daddy will fix you!" All the while Shigure stared at the man whom adored him.

"Hey don't do that!" Kureno demanded as Ayame pulled his shirt off of his body.

"Well I can very well fix it while it's on you!" Ayame snapped, Kureno relented. Forgetting about the nail markings on his back, that is until Shigure burst out:

"You sly dog you!" And slapped him on those marks laughing. Kureno hissed in response.

"It looks like she was a rough one..." Ayame commented casually as if they weren't discussing the youngest of their group's recently developed sex life. "Oh!" Ayame cried then fell on Shigure who doned an equally sad look and wrapped his arms around him. "Our little boy has finally gaven up his precious viriginity!" Kureno shifted uncomfortably as he silently prayed Shigure wouldn't notice the scent that clung to his skin.

"Our little man is growing up!" Shigure declared. He sniffed dramatically. "We have to let him go, Ayame!"

"NO-!" Hatori glared over at his friends before gaining Kureno's attention.

"Please tell me you used protection…" Hatori spoke for perhaps the first time since his arrival. Kureno nodded. "Good…" Kureno supressed an amused smile.

_'Trust Hatori to be more worried about the use of condoms than whom it was...' _He thought fondly.

"Well, don't keep us waiting, dear boy!" Shigure declared then shared a look with Ayame.

"Who is she?" They burst at the same time. Kureno didn't answer but sat down next to Hatori. He couldn't stop the hiss that escaped his lips.

"Damn…" Shigure whistled, "a really rough one!" Kureno silently agreed. "I don't of any maid around the house that would be that rough…."

"Yes, other than the old lady they all seem so gentle!" Ayame declared. Shigure looked sick suddenly.

"EWW! Please Kureno tell me you didn't!" Shigure grabbed his shoulders.

"Eww...Lord no..." Kureno groaned. Sickness washed through him at the very idea.

"All the females in the Sohma are either married or too young. And we both know that Kureno wouldn't stoop as low as to take a married woman..." Ayame praised, Kureno tensed as Ayame's eyes widened. Shigure sat nothing lost in thought himself. Once more Kureno shifted.

"Is it really so important?"

"Yes," Shigure answered, "we need to make sure she has no diseases!"

"She was a virgin..." Silence fell over the boys.

Akito chose this moment to open her door and round the corner. A small limp harmed her grace. All three boys' eyes widened in shock. Then, sealing his fate, the wind blew. Slowly, they began to piece it together.

"AKITO!" Shigure yelled. The teenager who owned the name turned and looked at him.

"Yes, Shigure?" She asked, her head tilted to the side. Kureno could stop the creul amusement that washed through him.

_'She's faking innonence...as if you could earse it...bad time to say I told you so for sure...' _

Akito silently applauded herself as she fought the guilt and pain at betraying him down. Her eyes that were so emotional before were now cold and distant. Keruno flinced as she turned those eyes to him. The guilt and regret shown in her gaze for only a second before returning to the cold indifference. Despite all that she had done, Kureno couldn't help but feel the urge to comfort her.

Shigure blushed in anger. Hurt washed through him at what he felt to be her betrayal.

"Nothing…" He growled. Akito turned and resumed her walk down the hall. Shigure turned to Kureno angrily. Hatori and Ayame were too shocked to say anything to him. "I'm sooo tempted to hit you right now..."

"Oh come off it!" Kureno declared. "You're only angry that someone got to her first. If you weren't so fucking prideful and wanted her to come to you then maybe we wouldn't be in this situation!" Shigure took a meancing step toward his younger cousin. Ayame grabbed his arm and Hatori grabbed the other. Shigure glared at both of his friends before jerking free then turned and followed Akito.


	2. Revenge and Punishment

Shigure Sohma couldn't believe the one girl he cared for most had slept with the one man that adored him above all. Hatred for him boiled in Shigure's body. Jealously ran deep.

_'How dare he defile her! How dare he take what's mine!' _Shigure fumed.

His eyes narrowed as he passed by Ren Sohma's room. An evil plan began to hatch in his head. The female Akito was jealous of most. The door slowly began to open.

Ren's eyes softened in fake gentleness. Shigure Sohma was simply a conquest. A little pawn in destroying her own daughter's happiness.

"Shigure-san…" Ren trailed. Her hand touched his cheek before wrapping around his neck and pulling him to her. His hand trailed her arm as a dangerous yet devious thought entered his head.

_'Revenge of the sweetest nature lies in this room…' _He thought as her lips pressed to his. _'Punishment of the cruelest kind…' _He did not hesitate to give in to the older vixen's demands.

However, her pleasured face was not the one he wanted underneath him, but the girl that he fell in love with just now walking down the hall. An audience to their false passion. Ren wanted this for it had been a long time since she'd been with a man. Shigure, however equally willing, wanted Akito.

_'My wants for her are twisted. My love for her is tainted with ill intentions.' _Shigure assessed sadly as he pumped into the woman.

"Shigure!" Ren moaned as he hit a certain spot. Shigure only groaned in reply.

Akito herself stood outside her mother's door. Dark eyes wide with hurt. An anguished scream fought it's way up her throat. A scream she quickly silenced. She turned sharply and walked away as silently as she had came just as the "lovers" inside reached climax.

Tears were already trying to make their way down her face as she approached her bedroom door. She threw the door open violently and slammed it in the same manner.

She found Kureno waiting for her once again. Just as he always had been.

"Akito?" He asked, his voice tinted with worry.

_'What did Shigure do?' _He wondered as he eyed the now crying girl.

Before she could think about her actions, she launched herself into his arms and cried. Kureno worked to soothe the distraught girl. His hand ran through her short dark hair.

"Why?" She whimpered. "Why does he only hurt me, Kureno?" He had a pretty good idea of whom she spoke. Shigure. He was the only man to successfully get underneath Akito's skin and manipulate her emotions so thoroughly.

"I don't know…" Kureno answered, silently praying that another episode of before wouldn't repeat itself.

"Lair…" Her arms tightened around him. "It's because I'm cruel to him, isn't it?" Kureno gave no answer. He simply waited for her tears to cease. She sagged against him. Exhaustion evident in her features. He smiled sadly before tucking her into bed.

_'What did I ever do to deserve a person such as Kureno...no matter what I do to him...he always comes back...He's more loyal than a dog...dog...Shigure...' _Akito curled deeper into her covers and silently cried.

"I'm sorry…Kureno…" She whispered as sleep overtook her.

Shigure slowly exited the room of the temptress. Well hidden shame clung to him like wet clothing. He reached his room without letting his emotions get the better of him, but once he entered. The tears began to spill drop by drop from his eyes.

_'I betrayed her…and no doubt hurt her.' _He sank onto the bed with a sigh. _'She is not mine to hold…so why do I feel as though she's betrayed me first? Why do I feel cheated?' _He ran his hands through his hair.

Both man and woman drifted off to an uneasy sleep. Dreams filled with the other person. A fantasy so far out of reach…


	3. Lies and Sorrow

"Why'd you do it?" Hatori questioned as Shigure packed his bags. Ayame stood beside him, helping.

"To get back at her..." Hatori and Ayame faltered for a moment. They shared a look over Shigure's shoulder. Shigure Sohma, they both agreed, was not one to be betrayed for he knew how to destroy a person.

"Well, it worked..." Ayame whispered as he watched his best friend close the case. "And got you thrown out of the Sohma compound..."

"Ah, but that's the beauty of it, I'll have to come back every once and a while, won't I?" Shigure questioned and took Ayame's hand in his, "After all, I can't leave you alone for long, my love! You may cheat on me!"

"Never!" Ayame declared. Hatori sweatdropped.

_'Only those too could turn a completely serious moment into something so ridiculously stupid...' _Hatori fought off a laugh and shook his head.

In the end, Hatori and Ayame saw Shigure out of the compound. Only one was aware of the set of eyes on him as he walked away.

Akito Sohma stood watching his leaving with pained eyes.

Shigure sighed as he stared at the empty rooms of his new home. Sadness washed over him. Ren had bragged to Akito about his affair with her. She hadn't shown that the news had gotten to her until she got him behind closed doors.

_'Akito raged and raged then finally kicked me out of the Sohma compound…' _Shigure loaded his things into his room. Faint amusement rushed through him at her actions. She hadn't even waited to hear his side of the story, she didn't want to know why she did it. She was disgusted by him, hurt by him, and angry with him.

Loneliness swept through him like a tidal wave.

_"I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! GET OUT! GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK, SHIGURE!" _Akito's screams still rang clear in his mind. Her tear streaked face still haunted him. Despite the pain in his heart, a bitter smile spread across his face.

"Oh, Akito, my dear, you may claim to hate me, but I'm sure that just as I speak the loneliness and sadness is sinking in…"

Akito lay unattended on her cot. Her servants, including Kureno, had been sent away and banned from the room. Tears streamed down her face.

_'I lied. I lied. I lied. Shigure…I love you….Shigure!' _She suffered in silence for she was too prideful to ask for him back.


End file.
